See Spot Run
by Ellipsis the Great
Summary: Or, rather, See Luffy Run. Puppy!Luffy because why not? Can and probably should be read as Luffy/Zoro, but can also be read as friendship all around. Very cutesy and full of second person POV and run-on sentences.


_**See Spot Run**_

_A One-Shot by Ellipsis the Great_

_**Summary**__: Or, rather, See Luffy Run. Puppy!Luffy because why not? Can (and probably should) be read as Luffy/Zoro, but can also be read as friendship all around._

_**DISCLAIMER**__: One Piece and everything affiliated with it belongs to Eiichiro Oda Shonen Jump, etc. All I own is the plot…_

_**Rated**__: K+_

You're fighting.

You aren't sure why you're fighting, but you do know that the Hairy Man you are fighting is a Bad Man who tried to hurt Your Crew, so you don't really need any more of a reason. In the meantime, Your Crew is fighting with the Hairy Man's crew, but you know that you don't have to worry about them because they are strong and wonderful and good—otherwise, they wouldn't be Your Crew, would they?

Then, suddenly, you are tingling all over and then everything is bigger _much much bigger _and you think you must be smaller _much much smaller_ but you can't think why because you're pretty sure you only get smaller _much much smaller_ when you've done…something. But for some reason you can't remember what that something is.

But then you hear laughing and you are sure laughing is a good sound but it's coming from a Big Hairy Man and you're pretty sure he shouldn't be laughing because he smells funny and it's not a good funny which means it must be a _bad terrible awful_ funny which means he is a Bad Man and he shouldn't be laughing.

So you growl at him, low in your throat, and your hackles raise, and you leap forward to bite him but he swipes you out of the way and you think you hear someone yell your name but you can't be sure because everything is going _black_ _black_ _black_...

(YOURPAGEBREAKSDON'TMAKEMEHAPPYASSHOLE!)

...When you wake up again everything is soft and comfortable and warm and it smells very, very clean wherever it is. So you sit up and _yip yip yip_ because you can't get down, the floor is so far away! And then someone comes and they are furry just like you but not like you because they smell like a different kind of furry and they say something but you are too excited about _people people people_ to pay attention so you just _wag wag wag _your tail and bark some more until another someone swipes your nose.

But _oh oh oh_ you know this someone by heart because this is _Zoro_ who smells like steel and sweat and seaweed (which you think should be funny for some reason but you can't think why it should be funny until you smell cigarettes and _MEAT_! and spices and _MEAT_! and then you know that that is Sanji and Sanji calls Zoro seaweed and that is why Zoro's smell is funny) and Zoro is yours and you _love_ _love love _Zoro because he is _your_ Zoro, _yours only yours_. So you jump at Zoro because you _always have always will _jump on Zoro when you see him, but for some reason you can't hold onto him like you think you should be able to, so it's only him catching you that stops you from falling onto the floor.

He catches you by the scruff of your neck though and that hurts a lot, so you whine and curl up because you think you did something bad and you _hate hate hate _it when you do something bad that makes Zoro angry because Zoro is _your_ Zoro and he should never be angry at _you_.

When Zoro brings you up to his face, you see that he is not really angry (that tilt at the edge of his lips always means he is not really angry) but is probably trying to be (you can't think why he would try to be angry because Zoro should always be _happy happy happy_), and even though you sometimes play along with him you can't because you really thought he was mad this time and you are so excited he isn't that you start wagging your tail again and would _lick lick lick _him all over his face if you could reach but you can't so you just grin at him instead.

He says something but you don't remember what the words mean except for Luffy (because that is your name), and then he passes you to someone else with a _sigh sigh sigh_ that makes you stop wagging your tail and start whining again.

The person you have been passed to doesn't hold you by the scruff of your neck like Zoro did, but instead cradles you in their arms which is really comfy but Zoro's smell is leaving so you wriggle around until the person—who smells like oranges and paper and ink and _oh that's Nami_—lets you go with a soft curse.

You tumble to the floor but it only hurts a little so you ignore it because right now it's more important that you find Zoro's smell again. You _sniff sniff sniff_ until you smell metal and you follow the smell but oh, it's the wrong kind of metal, because this metal is mixed with wood and something tropical and it must be Franky. You know you're right, because before you can run away you have been scooped up into his_ big bigger biggest_ arms and even though you wiggle and jiggle around he won't let you go. He just takes you back to the soft and comfortable and warm place and sets you down and then the fuzzy person who smells like medicine and Chopper! It's _Chopper_! starts poking and prodding you and it feels funny and you want to go find Zoro so you can _play play play_ and make him stop sighing but Chopper won't let you go why won't he let you go you want him to let you go but he won't _why won't he_?

You try to bite him, but you get swiped again and this time it isn't by Zoro it's by Nami, and then there are lots of arms holding you down and they smell like musty old stuff and parchment and leather and you decide it's probably Robin and Robin's really smart so if she wants you to stay still you probably should but you don't want to because _Zoro_! but you do anyway because it's Robin and Robin is part of Your Crew and if she thinks you should be still then you will even though you don't want to.

The poking and prodding starts up again but this time you stay still because Robin _and_ Chopper want you to stay still and it _tickles tickles tickles_ but you can't move, _can't shouldn't won't_. And then finally you _can_ move because the arms are gone so you do and then the arms grab you again and take you to the floor. You yip happily at Robin's smell and then _run run run_ because you're _free free free_ and weren't you going to do something? OH! That's right you were going to find Zoro but then Sanji says something that sounds suspiciously like _MEAT_!_ MEAT_!_ MEAT_!

It smells _really really really_ good so you follow Sanji's smell instead of Zoro's and Sanji sets a _big giant enormous_ piece of meat in front of you and you bark with joy and start eating it and it's tougher than usual because your teeth are smaller than usual but you eat it anyway and then it's mostly gone but there's still some left on the bone so you _nibble gnaw chew_ on the bone until the bone splinters and Chopper's smell takes it away.

You're upset that Chopper took away your bone and briefly consider chewing on him as a replacement, but Chopper is only for Emergencies and it isn't an Emergency and that means he's part of Your Crew. So instead you chew on the table until you hear a loud shout and smell Sanji's smell and you have just enough time to think that maybe chewing on the table wasn't such a good idea before Sanji has kicked you.

The kick sends you farther than you think it usually does, and when you hit the water you become much more _scared frightened terrified_ than usual because you are sinking really fast and you can't breathe and you're so heavy you can't move and what if Sanji kicked you so far away that no one will reach you in time? And then you hear splashing and then nothing and then you are held _close close close_ to someone's chest and when you break the surface of the water you can breathe again and it's _Zoro's_ smell and you are so happy that you _lick lick lick_ him all over his face like you wanted to earlier.

When you and Zoro get pulled back onto the deck Sanji's smell comes close and you hear words that sound familiar but not really and then Zoro is saying something back but you are just so happy to be away from the scary water and with Zoro and Your Crew again that you can't do anything but _lick lick lick_ anything that comes near your mouth and _wag wag wag_ your tail.

And then, once your happiness has faded a bit, you become _sleepy tired exhausted_, so you flop down onto the deck and start to sleep.

(YOURPAGEBREAKSDON'TMAKEMEHAPPYASSHOLE!)

When you wake up again you are warm and happy and safe. You are in a different place than before, but you like this place better because it has Zoro's smell and then you realize you are _on_ Zoro and you remember that you made Zoro angry before but if he's letting you sleep with him again then he must not be angry anymore, right? So you almost get up and start barking and licking so that he knows how happy you are but when you look outside it's dark and you think that Zoro should sleep when it's dark because he _trains trains trains_ so much when he's awake and he saved you from the _deep __dark terrible_ ocean today so he must be really tired, right? You decide not to bark and lick or at least not to bark because you snuggle _closer closer closer_ to his face and lick his cheek a few times until he swats at you and then you nuzzle his cheek and go back to sleep.

(YOURPAGEBREAKSDON'TMAKEMEHAPPYASSHOLE!)

This time when you wake up you are too hyper to stop yourself from barking and licking and wiggling around and Zoro _grumbles mumbles mutters_ at you but you don't care because he isn't angry at you just _annoyed irritated agitated_ and the sun is up so he should be up too and maybe you can finally play with him! When he gets up and puts you on the floor you _bark whine whimper_ until he gets up, too, and then you run around and around and around him until you're _dizzy dizzy dizzy_ and you trip over yourself and fall.

But Zoro _laughs laughs laughs_ and that makes you very happy so you stumble to your feet and crouch and pounce on his foot and then run away when he tries to grab you. And he _chases chases chases_ you all over the ship until Nami's smell shows up and says something that makes Zoro stop and grumble and walk off and you want to go after him but she picks you up and takes you to the kitchen and _ooh there's MEAT!_

So you _eat devour inhale_ until you can't move anymore so instead of moving you lay out and watch Your Crew eat breakfast which smells really good and maybe you could fit a little more food into your stomach? And then someone comes close to you who smells like gunpowder and fear and that definitely makes it Usopp's smell and you think of growling just to scare him but he brought you more _MEAT_! So you don't, you just grin at him and start eating some more even though you thought you were full before but who cares because it's _MEAT_! and _MEAT_! is _good wonderful glorious_.

And then you really _can't_ move anymore, so you flop down and roll over and over until Usopp scratches your tummy and it feels so good that your leg starts scratching of its own accord which makes Usopp giggle and scratch more and then more smells are coming closer and lots of people are scratching your tummy and laughing and having a good time and you are _happy delighted exhilarated _because when Your Crew is happy then you are happy and they are all very happy right now.

And then, _suddenly abruptly inexplicably _they aren't happy anymore, they're _angry furious scared_ because someone has shot at them and then the last of Your Crew, the one who smells of music and _BONES_! (you didn't think so before but now you think _BONES_! are almost as good as _MEAT_! but you also think he is probably for Emergencies like Chopper is so you don't bite him like you want to) and that's Brook's smell, and he's yelling about a word (marines) that sounds familiar and makes your hackles raise and then there is shooting and shouting and fighting and someone hurt Your Crew!

And more importantly the part of Your Crew that they hurt was Zoro and you are so angry that you puff _up up up_ until you are the size you remember being originally and then you yell words (words! You remember words, now!) and punch all of those _mean nasty terrible_ guys off of Your Ship and away from Your Crew and you hope they all drown for hurting Your Crew but you don't think any of them are Devil's Fruit users so you don't think they will, _Goddammit_.

You run over to Zoro and _oh, oops_, he wasn't hurt all that bad and he's actually a little angry that you bashed all of those Bad Guys off of the ship, but you don't care because you were really scared that he was hurt because boo-boos look a lot bigger when you're a lot smaller. So you wrap your stretchy arms (oh! That's why you couldn't grab him last time! You didn't have stretchy arms!) around and around and around him and hug him really tightly until he sighs (but it isn't a sad sigh this time) and hugs you back.

And then all of Your Crew is hugging you again, and you're so happy that you wish you had a tail to wag but you don't, so instead you lick Zoro's cheek and laugh _loud louder loudest_ and Your Crew laughs with you and everything is right and good and wonderful again.

The End.

_A/N: This was so fun to write, goodness gracious. Why is it that puppy!Luffy's mindset and normal!Luffy's mindset aren't all that different? lol, HMM I WONDER. My first try at writing One Piece, though it's my second shot at an animal person. Oh, well._

_Also, run-on sentences like wow. Sorry, guys.  
_

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Love ya! See ya next! –EtheG_


End file.
